


Bitter Seed

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Control-verse [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Evil!Incacha, Evil!Jim, M/M, Master/Slave, POV First Person, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Sexual Slavery, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that made life worth living back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Control-verse is an Alternate Reality where back in the jungles of Peru, an evil sorcerer captured a sentinel. Jim managed to escape and repressed his senses. Now another guide has found Jim Ellison and he refuses to ever be in the control of a guide again.
> 
> This snippet is set during The Switchman episode.

__

_I'm working the cock in my mouth with carefully learned skill, while soft, gasped Chopec words fill my ears. Hard brown hands grab my head and tilt my face up to meet glittering, black eyes that devour me. Faster, faster, he urges me and I speed up. The sooner he comes, the sooner I..._

 _Incacha throws his head back and gasps as his cock spurts bitter spunk down my throat. I catch that glimpse of pointed teeth that no one ever seems to see but me and a jolt of pure terror rushes through me. His head whips down to stare at me -- he **knows** \-- and he bursts out laughing the whole time he's shuddering through his climax. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. But I'm not allowed to stop._

 _Finally, he pulls out and matter-of-factly adjusts his breechcloth. He gets up and moves over to where he was sorting a pile of dried plants before he called me in to service him. I continue crouching on the floor, staring at him, waiting. I can feel my throbbing cock brush against the ground and lift up a little. If he catches me doing that, I won't get permission._

 _After about ten minutes, he looks up and examines me to see if I've moved at all. Satisfied, he gives me a nod. Oh God, at last. I grab my cock and shake at the touch of my own hand. The moan that bursts out then is too loud and Incacha narrows his eyes. Forgive me, I whisper, my hand falling away, terrified that he'll change his mind._

 _The silence in the hut grows overwhelming as I wait. Incacha's dark eyes stare me down and I'm gearing myself up to crawl to his feet and beg, when he just nods and turns back to his work._

 _Thank you, Guide, I say quietly, before taking myself in hand again. Bursts of pleasure ricochet through my system, higher and higher. I forget the pain, the fear, the shame and all I can think, all I can want, is this shuddering, all-encompassing pleasure that only a sentinel can feel. Nothing else matters._

 _The hut is filled with his scent, and I stare at the muscles moving in his back as he sorts the plants into bundles. The more grounded I am in him, the higher the pleasure. With any luck, it'll be at least an hour before he gets tired of the sounds of my stifled moaning and orders me to finish. Oh God, so good sogoodsogoodso..._

I wake up in the middle of the most intense orgasm I've had in years. Afterwards I lie there, still shaking through the aftermath, and wonder 'How the hell did I forget this part?'

It was the only thing that made life worth living back then. I guess when the senses went off-line I needed to forget that this unbelievable feeling had ever been possible. But the senses are back and this... I can have _this_ again.

Whenever I want. Not like last time where the things I had to do to earn it make my flesh creep just remembering. Whatever I want.

And I want, all right. My body is humming with joy even from just the few moments I was aware of my orgasm. I feel like a million dollars, like I could take on an army and win. All I can think of is doing this again and soon.

All I need is the guide and he found me.


End file.
